Got Yoga?
by lamadrina19
Summary: Response to the Unbound Challenge. Rated a mild R to be on the safe side.


**Got Yoga?**

**Summary: **Response to the Unbound challenge

**A/N **: First and last lines are provided. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Apologies in advance for the fluffiness. Thanks to the random guy at the gym who enlightened me on what the yoga and taekwondo classes were all about.

**Rating: **A mild R to be on the safe side.

**Spoilers: **A subtle nod to a scene from XX.

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities. Please don't sue me. You wouldn't like to see me sued. It would be a waste of time and money.**

**"Just close your eyes," he said.** "Breath in. Hold for 10 seconds. On exhale, imagine the toxins leaving your body. "

"Wouldn't that mean I'm going to inhale someone else's toxins?" Catherine whispered.

Sara tried to stifle a giggle but let out a loud snort instead.

For the umpteenth time that hour, the yoga instructor gave them a withering look. They tried to take the class seriously but their exhaustion from the previous night's work had left them a bit slaphappy.

"And that, my friends, is the conclusion of our session." The instructor gave the women one more condescending glance before turning to collect his things.

They were still trying to hold back their laughter as they entered the locker room.

"I don't know about you Sara, but I'd take a sweaty workout over the stretch and think crap any day." Catherine sighed.

Sara choked on her drink of water.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Catherine huffed but then added, "Yeah, definitely _that _over this."

Finally composing herself a bit, Sara ventured, "I'm sure Nick didn't think we'd get this much fun out of a yoga class." She had been pleasantly surprised at his thoughtful Christmas gift. She could have, however, done without his snide comment about not wanting Grissom to be the only man at CSI who gave her Christmas gifts.

"Well, laughing is relaxing _and _the main purpose of Yoga is to restore the body and mind to a healthy state."

Upon seeing Sara's perplexed look, Catherine responded, "Grissom. When he heard that we were taking this yoga class he couldn't help but expound on the history of Eastern religious practices and their current popularity in Western society."

Sara nodded in comprehension at this explanation.

"Anyhow, this certainly seems right up his Zen alley. Hmm, I wonder if he knows about Tantra too." Catherine chuckled.

Sara felt a flush creeping up and quickly averted her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! Like you haven't wondered!"

She hoped that the red in her cheeks was enough to show her discomfort regarding the subject and Catherine would drop it. How could she possibly answer that?

True, Sara had wondered about that particular aspect of Grissom many times before. What Catherine didn't know was that for the past 2 months she no longer had to wonder. She had first hand knowledge.

As with many new relationships, the beginning is never perfect. In fact, their first time was pretty much over before it began. Over this time, with patience and gentle coaxing, she found him to be very willing to put to practice all that he knew and explore some new things as well.

It wasn't that difficult. Grissom had the whole brain as most erotic organ down pat. Whether it be his stunning intellect or a few suggestive comments, he didn't need to touch her to turn her on. She had never imagined how sensually creative he could be. This, combined with his husky lumberjack physique, had left her mind and body in a very healthy state indeed.

She briefly wondered how her colleague would react if she'd answered 'Grissom? Oh, he's up for anything. Literally.'

Alas, their private lives were just that. Besides, Sara was not one to gloat.

She quickly gathered her things and shut the locker. She hoped that the hour or so she was in class was enough rest for him. A few of the poses they ran through in class had given her some very naughty ideas.

They made their way through the halls of the gym stopping briefly to watch a sparring match between two very well toned, sweat glistening men.

"Now that looks like fun, "Catherine purred.

"I've always wanted to take a martial arts class. We touched on some of it briefly during my weaponless defense training. I never took the time to pursue it further. I wonder how hard it would be to switch into this one." Sara looked at the schedule and noted that the class took place during the same time and day as the yoga class. "It really shouldn't be a problem. Maybe a small fee, but it seems completely worth it."

Sara was still reading the details of the class when one of the men used the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face thus revealing perfect washboard abs.

Catherine's eyes widened at the sight. With a bright smile she turned to Sara and said,

**"Okay, I guess that's settled then." **


End file.
